PollDump 30 12 2011
PollDump_30_12_2011 It was the choice of Synchs;Gate... 2 KURISUTIIIII~NA 0 No. You wake up in your man-cave, apparently you passed out at your comp. You're naked. The only exit is east, into the living room. 5 Look around. 0 Exit room. You've got a crappy OEM comp on top of your desk in front of you. It's got Boku no piko paused on it. A trashcan with a mountain of used tissues, double the height of the can sits in the corner. there's a dresser against the east wall next to the door, and a bed against the south wall. Window with blackout curtains on the remaining wall. 0 Open window. 1 Get dressed. 3 Use comp. 0 Leave room. 1 Curl up in bed. You decide to use the comp. 2 Finish the BnP. 1 Go on SimulPipe. 1 Leave comp. Your computer overloads from the awesomeness of the video, and subsequently dies, flickering out just as it's getting to the good part. You hear a voice from outside the door, "Is everything OK in there? I'm coming in!" 0 Reply hastily " Wait, I'm not decent!" 0 Get dressed, quick! 2 Fuko da. Your roommate barges in, first coughing a bit at the smell of fried electronics and then notices you're naked. With a sigh she asks "Everything ok, or should I help you after you get dressed?", while blocking off the bottom half of her vision with her hand. 0 "Yeah, that would be nice." 2 "Well, I dunno, it's hard to help me with THAT if I'm dressed." 0 "..." With an ear-to-ear grin, she replies "You'd like that, wouldn't you? But you're not my type, not as long as you're a guy." Her expression drops instantly, and with that, she slinks off. "I'm sure you're fine on your own there." Well, what do you do now? 2 Get dressed. 0 Step out of room and get foods. 0 Open curtains? Sniffing through your pile of laundry, you throw on a T-shirt, hoodie, and jeans. Some HATCHET body spray to mask any possible odours, and done. You step out into the living room, and are agonizingly blinded by the rays piercing through the living room's sliding doors. 0 Retreat back into your room! 1 Man up, get food. You try to, but with the suns rays in your eyes, you trip into the kitchen, landing face first into the kitchen knife your roommate was holding. "Well shit. I guess this means you're not paying this months rent either?" You'd like to answer, but everything is getting dark, and cold... 1 No voters end. 3 Fuko da. So, what now? 2 VN. 1 Deadliest Warrior Block. 1 Unlimited Vocaloid Works. Who is your favorite yuruyuri? 2 TOSHINO 3 KYOUKO GIMP 1 It's shit. 0 Shit, right? Write something? 1 Ya 0 Nah 0 You're a cunt YanQuest Speed VN. You are the Yandere. Your waifu has been claimed by some Anon faggot. It's time to show that yatsu you're the boss of this gym. You have cornered the kisama in an alley late at night. No one is around. 0 Say something creepy. 2 Slowly walk toward bakayarou. As you walk slowly towards that aho a car slowly drives by the alley lighting your figure as you approach. Damn that's some sweet effects. As you near Anon he calls out to you, "Who are you?! Are you here for mai waifu?" 3 "Your waifu? YOUR WAIFU?" 2 Laugh maniacally You scream at Anon in frustration. "She was mai waifu before she became mainstream!" You stop just feet away from him. He is backed up to the wall. Oh you have a knife in your hand. Man that's convenient. 1 Go for the throat. 1 Lick the blade since you're crazy and all. You lick dat knife like a whore. Ahhh ya girl. Just as Anon starts thinking how batshit you are you stab right at the jugular. You hear an audible "HIIIIIIIIII" as he falls to the ground. He pisses himself as he begins shaking on the ground with his hands over his face. Kawaisou... 0 Finish him while laughing in standard yan fashion. 3 Kill slowly, splatter blood, savor murder, etc. 0 Figure you've been yan enough today and Anon has seen enough to stop claiming your waifu Wow, you made a mess of him. As you finish painting the alley with that yatsu's innards and humming some Idolm@ster images of your waifu fill your head. You won't let anyone else get near her. Ever. 0 YanQuest END 2 There will be more waifu thieves in the future 0 Odds are a Yandere battle will break out Y-your favorite anime is shit! 0 s-sage 1 MY HEART